kamen_riderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Admin Noticeboard
Feel free to ask the admins questions, propose ideas, report problems, etc. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 01:44, February 12, 2012 (UTC)'' is there a link which shows all the movies? if not, why not? thank you! 02:03, March 25, 2012 (UTC) gabriel infinitycomicgabriel@yahoo.com Character Info-boxes How to add Character Info-boxes/Templates? Doing one for Shiro Kanzaki from Kamen Rider Ryuki and had to settle with a Villaininfo Template. Any other more suitable options as I was just going to brand him as a character in the series and not necessarily a villain. Mad dragon 94 14:55, June 17, 2012 (UTC) : Personally, I'd go for keeping him on the villain template, seeing as he is the closest thing Ryuki had to a main villain. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 15:06, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. Mad dragon 94 21:15, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Kamen Rider Wizard Confirmed. http://i48.tinypic.com/28rljcm.jpg I've updated the Fourze page, but the front page is fully protected and unlike on Metal Heroes Wiki and Morphin Grid, I'm not an admin here. Someone needs to update the front page. Digifiend 01:45, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :I just uploaded a photo and created the page. Digifiend 13:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Wiki namechange This wiki's name needs to be changed to "Kamen Rider Wiki", as it seems to just be called "Kamen Rider". --MrThermomanPreacher (talk) 15:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello! If it was you who protected Power Rider, please edit it well.? Angel135 (talk) 19:08, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Proposal: a central hub for toku wikis and articles on other lesser known tokus and J-heroes on that hub wiki Since putting Ishinomori's other heroes on here is restricted to relations to Kamen Rider, I was wondering if maybe we could adopt this orphaned wiki into the fold to be "the core" of toku projects so to speak : http://tokusatsu-japan.wikia.com/wiki/TOKUSATSU_Wiki Although, I want to rechristen it "Japan Heroes" or something to that effect (haven't thought of a good name yet) The objective is to have all the scattered wikis about toku heroes and possibly anime superheroes in one place. There's a wiki on Garo, Tomica Hero, Ryukendo floating out in cyberspace with little support. By creating a central hub we can have fans of one show learn about another and possibly expand our manpower to tackle articles and news developments faster. (it could also backfire but I'm willing to take that risk) http://garo.wikia.com/wiki/GARO_Wiki http://ryukendo.wikia.com/wiki/RyuKendo_Wiki http://tomica-hero.wikia.com/wiki/Tomica_Hero_Wiki Thank you for your Time 18:32, January 1, 2013 (UTC) New interwiki link templates! Because laziness is the mother of invention, and efficiency its uncle (yeah, I made that last part up) we have new interwiki templates that work on powerrangers, metalheroes, kamenrider and tokusatsu addresses of wikia. I initially had explanations on them as well, but unfortunately they cause breakage in pages, even moreso when used in bullets. One other drawback is, for now, you can only use the exact page name. If not, say you wanna cover the link All Riders with Most Riders, you'll have to use the old. The way it works is instead of typing All Riders, you only need type . This should help us manage cross-article writing better. Available in KR (kamenrider), PR (supersentai/powerrangers), MH (metalheroes) and TK (tokusatsu) where applicable. :We'll look into it. Thank you. Disabling Forum and Talk Disabled the message wall and forum for now. We'll have to table testing until Wikia figures out what's up with this new bug that's been affecting them. I quit !!!! So how to quit from this wikia ? Muhammad Amir (talk) 21:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Muhammmad Amir So as I understand it, you are going to give up because someone kept taking down your pictures? I just want to know whats upsetting you so I can help. Is someone bullying you ?Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Alfreed Does any of you have pictures of Alfreed aka the girl which Eiji befriended before he died ? Muhammad Amir (talk) 08:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Problem with edits Hello everrybody ! Yesterday i had made some edits on kr wizard 30th episode page,but when i went to my user page it seemed like the edits weren't updated.I thought was a temporary problem,so i have waited until now to write this post. How can I solve this problem ? Thanks Patrick.cesare (talk) 10:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) "Rivals" Page I was wondering if it would be possible to add two more Riders to the "Rivals" category page: "Kamishiro Tsurugi" and "Daisuke Kazama" from Kamen Rider Kabuto. They both serve as competition and aid to the main rider, Souji Tendou. Please consider this. Thank you. SkyRiderRon (talk) 11:20, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Gaim X Wizard Movie Wars: There has been a website opened by T.V Asahi on the future movie wars. May I create a page on said movie wars Dmatt97 (talk) 20:05, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Dmatt97 Odd user behavior from Muhahhammad. Muhahhammad is a new user who appears to be using the wiki as an image dumping ground and pointlessly replacing images with the same image, and made a rather random edit(that has since been reverted) to Oren Pierre Alfonzo in which he put an image of the Black RX lockseed, the words "Bold Text" underneath, and then his signature. Other than that he hasn't done anything notably disruptive as of yet, but I do not think he understands how a wiki works. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 20:31, March 15, 2014 (UTC)